


Heart and Home

by what_the_nesmith



Series: Ineffable Inktober 2019 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Proposal, Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Crowley and Aziraphale are just two idiots in love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Inktober, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, this is really just some fluff huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_nesmith/pseuds/what_the_nesmith
Summary: Crowley has a surprise for Aziraphale and worries the angel won't like it. Obviously, Crowley's an idiot, but then so is Aziraphale.





	Heart and Home

If one repeats a word or phrase enough times it starts to lose meaning. It becomes a foreign entity in one’s mouth, something devoid of its original substance. But sometimes this isn’t always the case. For example, even after milenia on Earth, thousands upon thousands of years saying one word, the demon Crowley could never get enough of calling his closest friend ‘angel’. 

‘Angel’ never lost its meaning, never became foreign in any regard, and maintained its substance of love and affection. It went beyond a description of what Aziraphale was, beyond some off-hand pet name, and had become something so new and whole it never failed to fill Crowley with the same feelings he’d first experienced in Eden. 

Now, for a phrase that never fails. 

Home is where the heart is. 

Decidedly human, hopeful, optimistic. What a better phrase for someone with serious abandonment issues (although one couldn’t blame Crowley, afterall his creator just up and threw him out of the only ‘home’ he’d ever known)? 

Angel always meant home, had meant home for about six thousand years ever since the Beginning, which certainly meant that Aziraphale had Crowley’s whole heart. How easily he’d given it away, despite the inherent nature of his being. Demons couldn’t love, didn’t have the capacity what with all the hatred and resentment and evil that was supposed to be in them. Right in the DNA, though a swan-dive straight from the sky into darkness and acid and fire would make anyone a little cross for quite a while. 

Yet Crowley loved. He loved humanity (the stupid apes) and he loved his car (even the Queen) and he loved his plants (even if he’d never tell them). But most importantly, he loved Aziraphale. 

And perhaps that’s why he’d picked the ring up at the shop he’d been passing by. Just a little silver band, nothing special, but something had tugged at Crowley’s heartstrings. It would be a nice change to see a silver band around that pinky finger of Aziraphale’s that always bore his signature golden one. 

And perhaps it was love that pushed him to go up to the counter and ask the snobby looking clerk behind it to engrave probably the most disgustingly affectionate thing Crowley could have asked for as an engraving. For my angel. 

If he were a proper demon, he’d have gagged at even just the thought. 

But Crowley had never really been a proper demon despite the whole Falling business, and so he found himself with a silver engraved ring in his pocket, burning an imaginary hole into his leg. It would stay there only for a few minutes longer, as already Crowley was stalking up the stairs to the bookshop, pushing open the door as nonchalantly as possible. 

There was a slight anxiety settled deep in his stomach, one that he’d rather not have right now. But he couldn’t help but worry that Aziraphale might not like it. After all, he did already own a ring and Aziraphale had never been one for jewelry. The ring was as far as he ever really went and what if the ethereal being didn’t want another one? What would Crowley do then? 

The bell above the door announced his arrival, the following ‘Angel’ a second announcement just in case Aziraphale didn’t hear the little ding echoing inside the wooden building. The store was empty, not a customer in sight but neither was his angel. 

Then there was a muffled, “In the back!”, and Crowley beelined for the back room. Upon entering, he saw Aziraphale bent over a crate filled to the brim with a variety of books. A pair of glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose as he peered down at one of them before placing it into a different box. 

“New shipment?” Crowley asked, leaning himself against the doorframe. 

“Quite, lots to sort through before I put any on the shelves,” the angel nodded, picking up another book. 

He flipped through this one and then tossed it into a different box then the last. Aziraphale repeated this action twice, seemingly engrossed in his work, and certainly this wouldn’t do. 

“Well, s’pose my gift for you will have to wait then, eh,” Crowley said, heaving a heavy sigh and putting on his best pout. 

The mention of a gift had Aziraphale turning on his heels, eyebrows arched upwards and hands already making swif work of removing the glasses from their respective place on his nose. 

“Oh,” Aziraphale’s hands fluttered about his person as he moved a hair closer towards Crowley. “Well, no, I’m not terribly busy, my dear. What is it?” 

The demon couldn’t help but smirk. How easy it was to grab a hold of the angel’s attention. Bring him food or tempt him with a little trinket and then he was as good as Crowley’s. The lanky red-head pushed away from the doorframe, closing the gap between himself and the angel. 

“It really isn’t anything special,” Crowley began, hand fishing around in his pockets to produce the ring. “Just saw it, thought of you. Thought you could change it up from the one you wear all the time. Variety is the spice of life and all that.” 

As soon as the last words left his mouth, Crowley wanted to smack himself. He sounded like an idiot, saying something like that, and he was really pulling an Azirapahle there, rambling as he had. 

The ring was presented to Aziraphale who looked at it only for a moment before his eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. He stayed like that for a fraction of a second before glancing up at Crowley, blue eyes so wide that Crowley was beginning to wonder if the angel was in shock. 

“Don’t like it?” 

The anxiety began to grow rapidly, gripping him in an icy hold that made his body go rigid. A thousand and one thoughts flooded his mind, all vying to be the one at the forefront of his brain. 

“I-er, I, well I just-,” the words seemed to dry up in Aziraphale’s mouth, which truly didn’t help Crowley’s condition. 

The angel’s fingers brushed against Crowley’s as he took the silver band from the demon, admiring it. 

“The answer of course is yes,” Aziraphale said in a very hushed tone of voice, eyes still glued on the ring. 

This abruptly stopped the waves of anxiety, leaving Crowley in the lurch of confusion. 

“Yes?”

“My answer. Though, I didn’t think you’d be one for it, dear.”

And Crowley watched as Aziraphale slipped the ring onto his ring finger. The one humans traditionally used to signify an engagement or marriage or one of those silly unions. 

Oh. 

“Angel, I’m not proposing.” 

Aziraphale frowned at him and then his face went blank. It was a common enough occurrence, sometimes it took Aziraphale a moment to catch up to what Crowley meant, and the demon watched as color spread quickly across the angel’s plump cheeks. 

“Oh, oh dear, I’m… oh, no, oh bother, Crowley, I’m-” 

The principality shook his head, taking the ring off and shoving it back to Crowley, though the demon didn’t take it. In fact, Crowley was starting to fight off a fit of laughter. 

“No, no, no, it’s still yours, I got it for you,” Crowley pushed Aziraphale’s hand back towards him. 

The angel looked up at him, a mixture of disappointment and mirth swirling on his facial features. 

“I am rather embarrassed,” Aziraphale admitted, slipping the ring onto his bare pinky, quietly admiring it for a moment. “It is a very nice ring. Thank you so much, dear.” 

Crowley rolled his eyes, despite Aziraphale not being able to see it. Then he cupped Aziraphale’s chin, raising his head so that they locked eyes with each other. 

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, angel,” Crowley stated, leaning down so that their noses brushed together. “I love you and if it weren’t pointless, and a bit tacky, I’d marry you in a heartbeat.”

Then Crowley pressed his lips against Aziraphale’s. At first, the angel tensed but then he relaxed, opening his mouth slightly to allow Crowley further access to him. It lasted for a while, neither being needed to breath after all, but eventually they pulled apart. 

“Would you really marry me?” Aziraphale asked, face flushed and looking more beautiful than Crowley had ever seen him. 

“Home is where the heart is, and you’re my home,” Crowley replied, despite hating how sappy he sounded. 

But it was worth it when he saw the smile that graced Aziraphale’s face, how his angel positively lit up at that comment. His arms were flung around Crowley and they suddenly were kissing again. 

“Alright, alright,” Crowley chuckled, reluctantly pushing Aziraphale away from him. “Now you’re getting embarrassing.” 

This resulted in Aziraphale slapping his arm. 

“Oh, don’t start,” the angel couldn’t even try to sound annoyed. 

“Tempt you to lunch?” 

Aziraphale glanced behind him, back towards the books. Then his eyes found the silver ring still proudly on his finger and then he grinned back at Crowley. 

“Sounds scrumptious, dear.” 

Crowley grinned as well and offered his arm to Aziraphale, who took it happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first of several little fics I'm going to post to a collection for Inktober. All prompts will be a mixture of a friend of mine's who made their own and the official list! Any kudos and comments are appreciated :) 
> 
> tumblr: gays4thor.tumblr.com


End file.
